The Dark Lord's Heir
by fauxguy
Summary: The dark lord fears he will be defeated and decides to leave behind an heir to his throne and chooses Bellatrix for the job. This is my first fanfic here , and is of two chapters or parts. Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

THE DARK LORD'S HEIR

Part 1 of 2

**I do not own any of the characters , just the plot.**

**PART 1 - THE PAIN OF LOVE**

VOLDEMORT POV

I am incapable of love , I feel nothing and am devoid of emotions but I feel my forces dwindling , my power weakening , of course I am all-powerful , but what if that despicable boy got the better of me? What then? Will people forget about me? Forget my aim at uniting the purebloods, the one who wanted to give them a utopia, free of all the filth that mudbloods, like my father have tainted our world with. No I cannot let that happen. That will not be my legacy, several times I have been thwarted by that boy and I will not let it happen again. I must make sure of my victory at the end. I will be immortal , even if he manages to get the better of me , I will be there in spirit if not physically , you will never be entirely rid of me potter , even if by the off-chance you do manage to defeat me. I will forever fill your life with misery and kill you and claim my rightful place as king of this world. The time to seal my victory has come, to leave my imprint upon this world if I leave it.

"Bellatrix my love" I say softly "Come here to me. A woman walks towards me, wearing black silk robes. Her eyes filled with so much lust and love, it repulses me. She raises her hands and unties the lace at her waist, slowly takes off the robe and lets it fall to the floor. Most people in my place might have felt a powerful longing and ecstasy on seeing the beautiful body I had before me, but not me, no, I do not feel those weakening emotions. What are they but spells that bewitch the mind and enslave the heart? Women are dangerous creatures and after Bellatrix's has done her job, I will dispose of her. With a seducing smile she walked towards me, got on the bed where I lay and leaned forward. Our lips met and our bodies embraced. She kissed me with those warm lips of hers. Her tongue tracing my lips and my breath coming out in frozen wisps of air. But what was this? This strange sensation of warmth. It filtered all over my body and gave me a pain very familiar. I gasped and let out a soft cry. Bellatrix, taking it for cries of pleasure, continued kissing me with more passion. The pain intensified, but I had endured pain much worse than this, all those years in the forests of Albania. I will not let this pain weaken me now. This pain that had cost me the Philosopher's stone, which I had felt when I failed to penetrate the protection that silly woman had cast over her son who would soon be called The Boy Who Lived. This pain was the pain of love.


	2. Chapter 2

THE DARK LORD'S HEIR

**Part 2 of 2**

It had been painful but it would be worth it. Bellatrix had been told not to speak of their consummation to anybody.

Voldemort now flew through the skies over London, the winds whistling in his ears. Cars and houses were scattered over the land, like toys on a child's playroom. The sun's rays barely touched the skies, and cast a reddish-orange glow over the city. It was a spectacular sight, but the dark lord had other things on his mind.

Voldemort POV

It had been done. I have finally planted my seed in her, and when the child is born I will personally train it in the dark arts.

I will raise it up to be like me and give it the glorified knowledge of the darkest of spells and enchantments. Then I will do the act.

I will put into the child a piece of my soul, no-one shall ever know of this. When the time comes the child will learn of it and work to complete what I have started. The heir will be the eighth horcrux.

**The Battle of Hogwarts – The End Of A Legac**y

***This is a scene from Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows, where Molly fights Bellatrix and is shown here entirely from Voldemort's point of view (POV). The plot for this scene goes to Rowling. I have not copied anything, only two dialogues which I will indicate with asterisks.**

Voldemort POV

I fought ferociously, dueling Minerva, Slughorn and Shacklebolt all at once. It was too easy. Did they really think that they have a chance against the dark lord's powers?

I saw Bellatrix who like me was also dueling three at once. The mudblood and two other girls. It was not safe for her; she was three months pregnant when Potter had escaped from confinement at the Malfoy Manor and into Hogwarts. She fought bravely and easily deflected the frail spells the three girls shot at her. I saw Bellatrix slashing at Ginny and Potter run towards her her instead of me. I sneered as I fought my three adversaries. How love had bewitched them all, that even in the face of the Dark Lord they will first save their beloved ones. But that will soon end. You will not trick me again Potter.

As Potter ran towards Bellatrix a squat, short woman swept him aside.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH"* she screamed and started dueling Bellatrix. I almost laughed in astonishment, as I dueled the three weaklings before me. The lady fought well and my anger turned to fear. I saw that Bellatrix was being challenged. She must have also realized that this adversary meant business, because her laughing face had turned into a snarl.

The woman's children tried to help her but she screamed at them to back off. People lined up the walls to view Bellatrix and my fight.

"You-will-never-touch-our-children-again"** the weasely woman screamed.

Bellatrix laughed and kept fighting, that was the moment, the chink in the armor for Molly Weasely. I watched horrified as the woman's last curse soared and hit Bellatrix straight below her chest. Bellatrix's malicious smile froze and my last hope and best lieutenant fell.

I screamed in anger, blasting away the three imbeciles before me into the air. Waves of anger shook my body at the death of the carrier of my child. My only hope should I be defeated. Everything was failing. Damn you Potter! You insolent meddling boy. I shot a death spell at Molly but again that Potter deflected it. I will kill you Potter and I will avenge Bellatrix's death and the death of my unborn child.

***taken from the book , all rights to Rowling**

****Taken from the book all rights to Rowling**

**So there it is , the end of Voldemort's child and the end of my story. Hope you like it , please review and relish :)**


End file.
